The Juicy Details EEF2
by Erdrik
Summary: Amy convinces Leela to gossip about her relationship with Fry, but when he mysteriously vanishes, will a tale more horrific be told? Please R&R Thnx :)
1. Default Chapter

(Note: This episode takes place after "Where the Buggalo Roam", and my   
Fan-Fic "Secrets Revealed"  
All characters created by Matt Groening and David X. Cohen.)  
  
(Special Thanks to: The Happy Little Elf's. May they stay in my head forever.)  
  
  
(Futurama opening credits. Caption: Co-Produced by Death, The life of the Party!)  
  
The Dojo is small, but it serves its purpose.   
Not traditional in any sense, its walls are a hard composite steel,   
and a nylon mat lay on the floor. A hefty looking person walks onto the mat,   
and holds his hands together in front of him. He wear's a jet black kimono,   
and stands perfectly still.  
  
Leela steps onto the mat wearing a white kimono, and immediately   
stands in a defensive posture. Her opponent moves into an offensive   
posture and slowly edges forward. Leela slowly circles left and moves her   
right hand up preparing for the attack. Her opponent rushes forward suddenly   
bringing his arm up and around towards her head. She ducks down gracefully and   
swings her leg forward, inches above the mat. Her leg strikes her opponent's and   
he quickly falls onto his back.  
Leela Stands and places her hands on her hip.  
  
LEELA: This is too easy.  
  
She turns and heads toward the near wall. At the wall she waves her   
hand in font of it and a small opening appears revealing a console.   
She taps a few buttons and waves her hand again. As the opening   
vanishes her hefty opponent fades away and a new one appears. A nine   
foot tall Neptunian with a large nasty scar running from the top of his   
forehead along his left cheek and down to his chin.   
  
LEELA: Much better.  
  
She steps onto the mat and the Large Neptunian immediately   
charges attacking with a high round-house. Leela Ducks down and again   
sweeps her leg forward, but the Neptunian hops backward deftly evading   
the counter. Without hesitating Leela jumps up kicks her leg straight up,   
connecting with the Neptunian's face, back flips in mid-air, and lands.   
(Think Guile from 'Street Fighter') The Neptunian grabs his face with   
his upper arms and steps back. Leela charges forward and jumps, stretching   
her leg forward. But the Neptunian recovers, and grabs her outstretched leg.   
He pulls her in and brings his other arm forward hitting Leela square in the   
face. She falls to the ground and rolls back to the edge of the mat.  
She quickly stands and raises her defense. The Neptunian charges again   
punching quickly. She blocks the punches and retaliates, hitting him hard in   
the gut. Before He can recover she spins and plants a kick on the side of his   
head. The Neptunian falls to the side rolling off the mat.  
  
ROBOTIC VOICE: Point to Player 1.  
  
Leela stands upright, hands on hips, a large grin on her face.  
  
LEELA: (Thinking) That's right. I'm the best!  
  
She steps away and moves back into her starting position to signal that she   
is ready for another bout. But before the match can begin, another person   
fades into view.  
  
AMY: What'cha doing Leela?  
  
Oblivious Amy steps onto the mat, and another Neptunian appears in   
front of her. The Neptunian immediately turns on Amy and charges her.  
  
AMY: G'AAAAAH!!  
  
Amy runs away towards Leela screaming curses in another language, the   
Neptunian close behind. Leela turns and jumps off the mat, running to the console.   
She quickly waves her hand and taps a few buttons when it appears. She turns   
back to see Amy laying on the mat face up, with the Neptunian laying next to her.   
The Neptunian has his head rested on his hand and is watching Amy.  
  
NEPTUNIAN: So you free Saturday night?  
  
AMY: (Enjoying Herself) Well, normally I would be, but I'm kinda taken.  
  
Suddenly the Neptunian vanishes, and the dojo disappears. Leela and Amy   
are now in a small room, everything is glowing with a faint green light, including   
the two. Amy stands up and walks over to Leela.  
  
AMY: That was a pretty aggressive Dating Service.  
  
LEELA: It was an Octarian KungFu Training Program Amy.   
I was practicing, what do you want?  
  
AMY: Oh no, you don't! I cut my vacation short to talk to you and its been   
over three months! You're spillin' the beans!  
  
LEELA: (Sighs) Amy I told you before I'm not gonna talk about it!   
Now stop bothering me!  
  
Leela returns to the wall and taps a few buttons in the now visible console.   
The dojo returns.  
  
LEELA: You might want to step off the mat.  
  
Amy quickly gets off the mat, obviously pissed that she is being ignored.   
Leela taps a few more keys and the Neptunian re-appears.   
The Neptunian turns to Amy.  
  
NEPTUNIAN: Hey, Baby!  
  
Leela angrily taps another button, and waves the console away.   
The Neptunian immediately straightens and looks forward.  
  
NEPTUNIAN: Emotion Simulator deactivated.  
  
The match begins, and Amy watches for a few minutes, but soon gets bored.   
She turns and looks over to wall where the console is and gets an idea. Smiling   
mischievously she sneaks over to the console. She waves her hand and the console   
appears. Quickly she removes the covering and starts pulling and switching wires.   
She then puts the covering back and arrogantly taps a few buttons.   
  
Leela had just finished upper-cutting the Neptunian when he suddenly vanishes.   
Only to be replaced by Zapp Brannigan! Zapp advances on Leela.  
  
ZAPP: Hey, my one-eyed Lovely, you want some Champaggen?  
  
LEELA: (Horrified) AAAAAAGH!  
  
Leela, screaming, closes her eye and attacks blindly. She kicks him in the gut,   
then quickly jabs him in the jaw.  
  
ZAPP: Hey could you do that again, only more sex-fully?  
  
LEELA: Amy! Shut it off!  
  
AMY: Do you promise?  
  
Zapp is now holding her by the arm, Leela pushing his face away from hers.  
  
LEELA: Yes! Fine! Anything just, shut it off!  
  
Amy pulls the cover off and pulls out a wire, and Zapp vanishes. Leela opens   
her eye and looks over to where Zapp was standing then darts her eye back and   
forth to make sure he is really gone. Then she turns and storms over to Amy.  
  
LEELA: Amy, that was just mean.   
  
AMY: I'm sorry, Leela. But I can't help it! I wanna know!  
  
LEELA: Ugh. Fine. My place after work, ok?  
  
AMY: Yes!  
  
LEELA: Yer lucky Fry made plans with Bender for tonight.. ..  
  
Suddenly the room fades out to reveal the two sitting in high-tech chairs   
wearing Virtual helmets. Leela removes her helmet and looks around the room,  
only to find Hermes next to the controls.  
  
HERMES: ok, Leela, yer break is ov'a. We gotta lot a deleveries today, an   
your gonna pilot d'em all.   
  
Amy looks around, the Virtual helmet still on her head.  
  
AMY: (Cursing) What happened? Where'd the room go?  
  
LEELA: Dammit Amy, you wasted my break! How am I suppose to keep in shape  
if you keep interrupting me?!  
  
AMY: (Removing her Helmet) From what Fry tells me you two get all the exercise   
you'll ever need.  
  
Leela's face turns a slight shade of red, and she storms out of the room.  
  
The PE conference room. Fry, Bender, and Hermes sit at the table.  
Leela and Amy walk in and sit, Amy next to Hermes, and Leela next to Fry.  
Leela slaps Fry across the face as she sits.  
  
FRY: Ow! What was that for?  
  
LEELA: (To the Point) Something you said to Amy.  
  
Leela then leans over and gives Fry a kiss on the cheek.  
Fry's eyes widen a bit and he smiles.   
  
FRY: What was that for?  
  
LEELA: It was for me. I had to recover from something else Amy did.  
  
FRY: (Confused) Oh .. ..  
  
HERMES: (Interrupting) Believe it or not. We 'av deliveries today. Lots of d'em.  
Ya should be busy for d'e rest of d'e day. Leela, Here is d'e list. Git started right away.  
  
Hermes hands the clipboard to Amy, who tosses it over to Leela. Leela tries to catch it   
but misses it, and it hits her in the forehead. She quickly picks it up and looks over at Amy  
menacingly.  
  
AMY: eep. Sorry Leela.  
  
HERMES: Enough girl talk! Ya got loads a deliveries so in d'a ship and on ya way!  
  
Outside the Planet Express the Ship lifts off and heads into space. Morning turns to day,   
and day to night, and the Planet Express Ship returns landing roughly in the bay.  
Leela exits with Fry behind. They both have globs of a strange bluish liquid soaked into their   
cloths and are covered in dirt.  
  
FRY: (Tired and Sarcastic) Nice Landing.  
  
LEELA: (Tired and Annoyed) Shut up, Fry.  
  
Bender exits the ship. He has multiple dents and scratches along his body.  
  
BENDER: What the hell are you complaining about Meatbag?! Fry and I save your sorry  
ass from those man eating guano plants! You should be thanking us for squishing them   
to a pulp... And paying me fit'y bucks!  
  
FRY: Yeah!  
  
Leela turns to them, and places one hand on her hip. And holds her other in the air   
counting off her points.  
  
LEELA: (Quietly) One: They weren't man eating.   
Two: They were Peaceful.   
Three: (Yelling) They were our clients!!  
  
Hermes walks into the bay, and is going to say something but is interrupted as Amy rushes   
into the Bay behind him. She slides to a stop just ahead of him.  
  
AMY: (Looking at Leela) Yer back! (Turns to Hermes) That was the last delivery, right?  
  
HERMES: Ahhh.. Yes it was..  
  
AMY: Then the work days over, right?   
  
HERMES: Ya.  
  
AMY: Yes! Come on Leela!  
  
LEELA: Uuugh...  
  
Amy grabs Leela's hand and drags her out of the Bay. Fry and Bender look on confused.  
  
FRY: What the? (Turning to Bender) Eh, whatever good thing I made plans with you tonight.  
  
BENDER: What, Wha?! Sorry Meatbag, I'm gonna go sneak into Calculons trailer, Ill be gone a few days.  
Coulda swore I told ya.  
  
FRY: Aww, crap.   
  
Later.  
Fry angrily walks down the streets of New New York, heading for the robot arms.  
  
FRY: Stupid Bender. Now what I'm I going to do? I can't go to Leela's...   
(Pause) Stupid Amy. I can't go to the bar...   
(Pause) Stupid Money. Maybe I'll just walk around a bit.  
  
Fry looks up into the night sky as he walks. It is empty, the lights of the city drowning the   
sky in a dullish dark blue. No stars can be seen anywhere.  
  
FRY: Stupid city. (Sighs)   
  
He continues to walk thinking to himself. Suddenly he stops and gets an idea.  
  
FRY: Hey! I know, maybe I can go talk with Leela's parents...   
(Pause) sheesh, I must really be getting desperate...   
(Pause) I wonder if they like pizza...  
  
Fry turns and heads off to a nearby Pizza Parlor. Soon, down in the sewers.  
He walks up to Leela's parents house, and knocks on the door. There is a sound of movement   
and the door opens. Munda stands in the doorway.  
  
FRY: (Nervous) umm, Hi. I..  
  
MUNDA: Oh I know you. Hey Morris! Its that nice young man from the surface!  
  
MORRIS: What, that Nixon fellow?  
  
MUNDA: No, no. The one that works with Leela.  
  
MORRIS: Oh, the short flabby one.  
  
MUNDA: Yeah, that's the one.  
  
FRY: umm, Yeah. Anyway I didn't have anything else to do tonight so I brought   
you guys some pizza.  
  
MUNDA: Pizza? Well come in, come in!  
  
Leela's Apartment. Leela sits on her bed with an angry look on her face,  
and Amy is rolling around on the floor laughing. Amy gains control of herself and   
sits up looking at Leela, giggles still bursting out, tears in her eyes.  
  
AMY: A TV, and a chair?! In 3 years you couldn't buy anything else?!  
  
LEELA: I didn't bring you here to poke fun at my apartment!  
  
AMY: (Still Giggling) Sorry...  
  
Amy slowly calms down and pulls herself up onto the bed and sits next to  
Leela. Leela looks over at her, still angry. Amy grimaces and scoots a few feet   
away from her.  
  
AMY: Anyway,... So lets get started. I axed Fry, but I doubt his info is accurate.  
He says that 'You fell madly in love with him when he heroically beat down a horde   
of Evil Demonic Space Clowns'. I'm assuming that's not how it happened?  
  
LEELA: That's not even close. I don't even know how he got Space Clowns into it.  
Actually the only aliens involved were the Omicronians, and even then it was indirectly.  
  
Leela recounts the events that happened in 'Love &Rockets'.   
  
LEELA: After that I was just waiting for him to axe. But because of the whole 'divorce'  
thing he was backing off a bit.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Fry and Leela walk on the Bridge of the PE Ship.  
Fry sits down in his chair, slumps back and stares out the window with a longing look   
on his face. Leela Looks over a bit worried.  
  
LEELA: Fry, you ok?  
  
FRY: I guess.  
  
LEELA: I know something's bugging you. What's wrong? You actually did alright today.  
I thought you'd be proud or something...  
  
Fry turns and looks over at Leela. A very desperate look spreads across his face.  
  
FRY: Look Leela, I know this annoys you to no end, but... I love you! Please give me   
a chance! I can take you out to dinner or something, I'll behave I swear! Please just...  
  
LEELA: Yes.  
  
FRY: Wha?... (Pause ) Did you just say...  
  
LEELA: Yes.  
  
Without another word Leela walks over to Fry pulls him up out of the chair and   
kisses him. They hold the kiss for what seems an eternity, but neither are willing to stop.   
So they continue to hold each other, lips locked. Still in each others arms, Leela spies   
Amy and Bender walking onto the bridge. They haven't noticed yet as they are talking to each   
other, or rather Amy is talking whilst Bender pulls the wallet from her back pocket.   
Leela panics and pushes Fry off her, knocking him onto the floor, and causing Amy and   
Bender to look over.  
  
LEELA: Ugh! Fry I told you to leave me alone! Now get in your seat, we're heading out!  
  
She turns and sits into her chair determined not to reveal her emotions.   
Fry sits on the floor stunned, and staring up at her. Slowly he stands brushing himself off.  
He looks around at Amy and Bender, then back at Leela, confused.  
  
FRY: What? But... Leela?! ...  
  
Leela stares straight ahead prepping the ship for lift off.   
Fry gapes at her then storms off the bridge. Leela finishes the lifting sequence and the   
ship takes off. She stares straight ahead to hide the tears in her eye.  
  
Soon the PE ship lands home. Fry is still absent from the bridge. Leela, wipes   
the tears from her face when no one is looking, then turns to Amy.  
  
LEELA: Amy, Go give the report to Hermes.  
  
AMY: Yes'm.  
  
LEELA: And Bender... I guess you can go watch TV.  
  
BENDER: Not like I would have done anything else.  
  
Leela watches as the two leave, and when they're gone immediately heads off the bridge.  
She rushes up to Fry and Benders quarters, and knocks on the door. There is no answer.  
Leela slowly opens the door and steps in looking around. Fry isn't there, she steps out shutting  
the door again. She looks around wondering if he got off the ship already when she spots   
him coming out of the laundry room. She moves over to talk to him, but he sees her and   
immediately turns to go back into the room. Leela hurries and catches him before he can.   
She grabs his arm and pulls him close kissing him on the lips. Fry's eyes widen and he wraps   
his arms around her, as she does the same. They hold the kiss for a few minutes then slowly part.   
Leela looks at Fry, still holding him close. Fry has a stupid grin on his face, but it slowly   
fades replaced with confusion.  
  
FRY: Your freaking me out... One minute your kissing me then your pushing me on the floor!  
Then your kissing me again! I mean, you did say yes... right? I mean I wasn't dreaming that was I?  
  
LEELA: Yes, Fry, I did. I just don't want to let them in on it yet.   
  
FRY: You don't... uh, why?  
  
LEELA: Because... (Annoyed ) Because I don't want them yammering on about it, alright!?  
  
FRY: Well, ok but I still don't...  
  
Fry's sentence is cut short as Leela pulls him to the side and into the laundry room.   
There is a loud clang as Fry slips and hits the far wall. Leela turns back and looks   
around outside the room. Then she re-enters and closes the door behind her.  
  
Outside the ship Amy is in the bay reading a Engineering Fashion Magazine and   
sitting on a nearby crate. Suddenly she hears a noise. She gets up looking around for   
the source. Its quiet, barely audible. Sort like a squeaking sound. She moves over to the source.   
Its some where near the ship! She moves around the PE ship trying to pin point the source.  
Soon she gets frustrated as she can't find it. She rushes over to the lockers and pulls out a few tools.  
Back at the ship she removes a large panel from the side of the left rear Landing Foot.   
She sticks her head in and starts pushing things around trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
About half an hour later Leela walks out of the ship. She looks around and quickly straightens her hair   
then turns to walk out of the bay. She sees Amy on the other end of the ship with a large assortment   
of tools spread about the floor. Confused Leela walks over.  
  
LEELA: Uh, Amy what are you doing? Ship maintenance isn't scheduled until tomorrow.   
  
AMY: Something was wrong with the ships suspension. It kept squeakin' like the ship was rockin'   
back and forth or something.  
  
LEELA: (Embarrassed/ Panicky ) Errr... heh heh, really?...  
  
AMY: Yeah. (She Stops Working) But its fine now. I musta fixed it.  
  
LEELA: Uhh... yeah. Fixed it...  
  
Flash Back   
  
AMY: (Chinese/Martian Curses)! I can't believe you did 'it' before you even had a first date!  
  
LEELA: (Confused ) Why? You did it all the time.  
  
AMY: Well yeah, but you're a tight wad! I always thought you'd hold out or something!  
  
LEELA: (Annoyed, Again ) I'll pretend I didn't hear that 'tight wad' remark... Amy I haven't  
had the best luck with men. Fry is the first decent guy I've been with, so you have to understand why   
I was a little ... excited about it. Besides I had a lot of conflicting emotions at the time...  
  
AMY: K, so Fry grave you his oxygen risk his life for you. So you fell in love then?  
  
LEELA: Well, no. I just opened up to the possibility. I knew he cared about me and that he   
loved me, I just wasn't sure if I felt the same way.   
  
Meanwhile in the Sewers.   
Fry walks out of the rickety house and heads for home.  
  
FRY: (Thinking) Wow. That's the first time I wasn't thrown out of my   
Girlfriend's parents house. Kinda weird... (Pause )What a dull night...  
  
Fry exits the sewers and heads off towards the Robot Arms again.  
As he is walking he hears a noise in the alley across the street.   
Looking around he heads over to check it out. The Alley is dark and dank  
and he can barely see into it. Slowly he walks in looking carefully around for   
what could have caused the noise. He doesn't see or hear anything else.   
Looking around he shrugs and turns, heading back out of the Alley.  
Just as he is about to exit the Alley a long black leathery arm emerges out of the shadows.  
It wraps it's long, obsidian-black, needle tipped, fingers around Fry's arm and jerks   
him back into the alley as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. There is a stifled   
scream and then nothing...  
  
  
Bum Bum BuUuUUummm! To be continued! 


	2. Chpt2

(Note: This episode takes place after "Where the Buggalo Roam", and my   
Fan-Fic "Secrets Revealed"  
All characters created by Matt Groening and David X. Cohen.)  
  
(Special Thanks to: Kryten.)  
  
Leela's Apartment. Amy sits confused next to Leela.  
  
AMY: I don't get it then when did you fall for him?!  
  
LEELA: First of all I didn't just 'fall for him'! I just realized I already loved him.  
I'm not sure why really but I was hiding my feelings.. When he gave me his Oxygen it   
kinda shoved them out into the open.   
  
AMY: Umm, Ok. So how did the date go?  
  
LEELA: It was at Elzar's, but it didn't go to well...  
  
FlashBack  
  
Elzar's.   
The restaurant is bustling with activity as customers eat they're meals and   
converse about they're day. Leela walks in dressed in her normal attire, and looks around for  
her date. She spots him a moment later in the back corner. He is dressed in a formal black tux   
and his hair is combed back. Leela looks down at what she wearing and suddenly feels uncomfortable.  
She walks over and sits, Fry smiles at her as she does.  
  
LEELA: What are you wearing? I thought we were just having dinner...  
  
FRY: Uhh, I thought you'd like it. It's all formal an' stuff.  
  
LEELA: Well I do like it, but you didn't say anything about formal wear!   
I'm dressed casual and now I'm gonna look stupid!  
  
FRY: You look great. It doesn't matter what you wear, you always look good.  
  
LEELA: (Smiling) Awh, That's sweet. But next time tell me if you want a formal date, ok?  
  
FRY: Alright... wait next time!? I haven't even asked yet!  
  
LEELA: There damn well better be a next time!  
  
FRY: I didn't say I –  
  
Fry is interrupted suddenly as Elzar walks up.  
  
ELZAR: Hey, Welcome to Elzar's! What kinda over priced cuisine will ya be have'n tonight?  
  
Fry looks at the menu for a few seconds. Suddenly he spots one, and puts the menu down slyly   
looking at Leela.  
  
FRY: I'll have that new 'Red Cherry Rose' thing.  
  
ELZAR: BAM! Good choice! And the lady?  
  
Leela looks at the menu. She already knows what she wants but she wanted to check out this  
Red Cherry Rose thing. When she finds it her eye widens in shock.  
  
'Red Cherry Rose'  
Corpse of a Red Bonal Sloth.  
Sautéed in onion and Spice Weasle, BAM!  
With a side of Melotion antennae.  
Price: $ 1,000.01  
  
Leela leans over to Fry.  
  
LEELA: (whispering) Fry are you sure you can handle this 'Rose' thing?  
  
FRY: Of course! I wouldn't of ordered it if I couldn't afford it!  
  
LEELA: That's not what I... oh never mind.   
(Turns to Elzar) I'll have the Grilled Slug Steak Au Jus.  
  
ELZAR: And a cheap meal for the cheap lady.  
  
Elzar turns and returns to the kitchen. Fry is beaming, thinking he's impressed Leela  
with his expensive meal. Leela leans back in her chair and crosses her arms.  
  
LEELA: Fry have you ever heard of a Red Bonal Sloth?  
  
FRY: Nah, but for $1000 bucks I'll bet it tastes great.  
  
LEELA: Fry, the Bonal Sloth is a very slow animal. In its entire life it'll maybe move 5 inches.  
  
FRY: So?  
  
LEELA: But when it dies, it's corpse has uncontrollable muscle spasms.  
  
FRY: So do chickens, so what.  
  
ELZAR: (From the Kitchen) BAM!  
  
LEELA: (Sighs) Except a Bonal Sloth's corpse doesn't stop. They keep going until the body is   
completely decayed, or incinerated.  
  
FRY: Woah! Cool!   
  
Leela gives up and leans forward resting her head on her hand.  
  
LEELA: (Dryly) Yeah cool.  
  
Fifteen minutes pass.   
Fry has a worried expression on his face. Leela hasn't said much since they ordered.  
  
FRY: (Thinking): Come on man! She's bored, I gotta do something! I'm finally on a date with Leela,   
and all I've done so far is bankrupt myself! I gotta impress her some how...  
  
Fry looks around trying find some ideas. Leela is still resting her head on her hand. She looks   
over at Fry and watches him as he looks around the room.   
  
LEELA: (Thinking): He looks worried. I wonder if something's wrong. ... No he'd probably be   
screaming if it were serious. Then what's he so worried about?  
  
Just then Elzar walks up with the meals, He placed Fry's meal in front of him.   
It is covered with a large domed lid that is big enough for him to sit in! Elzar drops Leela's dish in front of   
her and gives his customary 'BAM!' and then leaves. Fry leans to the side at looks at Leela around his dish.   
  
LEELA: Well?  
  
Fry shrugs, and pulls the domed lid off the dish. Revealing a large, fried, and still moving Sloth.   
Fry grimaces picks up a fork and slowly moves in for the first bite. Leela nonchalantly starts eating her   
meal, ignoring the clangs and loud screams coming from the other end of the table. She is about to take a   
bite when the table suddenly lurches forward and falls over, flinging food all over her, and knocking her   
onto the floor. Fry stops hitting the sloth with the lid and looks over at her. He quickly moves over and helps   
her to her feet. Just in time for Elzar to rush out of the kitchen.  
  
ELZAR: What have you done to my beautiful 'Red Cherry Rose'!  
  
LEELA: Fry I think dinners over. Lets just go.  
  
FRY: (Sighs) Alright...  
  
ELZAR: Ah, yes my favorite part of the meal.  
(Looking at Fry) Your pickin' up the tab? You can pay for this right?  
  
FRY: Of Course! I always keep my wallet in my pant's back pocket.  
  
Fry reaches down for his wallet. His cheeks suddenly turn red and he starts stammering.  
  
LEELA: What?  
  
FRY: Uh.. u-mm... wrong pants...  
  
End FlashBack  
  
AMY: Eeewww! That's horrible! You weren't too angry were you?  
  
LEELA: Well, yeah at the time I was pretty pissed. I kinda yelled at him I little more than I should have...  
I guess I was still hoping he'd act coherent. But I got over it and we tried again a few days later. I was   
expecting a disaster this time around so I had prepared myself...   
  
FlashBack  
  
FRY: So Leela you having fun? I figured an Amusement Park has a buncha freaks in it anyway so if I   
screw up again, it'll be less noticeable.  
  
LEELA: Yeah, they'll just think you're an act. That's pretty thoughtful Fry.   
I guess I'm having a good time, although it is hard to move.  
  
Leela is wearing a full body dark blue, padded armor suit and a black Helmet with a clear visor.  
  
FRY: Um.. Are you sure you need to wear that?  
  
LEELA: What if you accidentally pour acid on me?  
  
FRY: Where would I get Acid?  
  
Leela points to a stand to their left. The sign reads: 'Bucket-o-Acid, $1.99'.  
  
FRY: Ooo! Acid! Lets get some Lee-  
  
LEELA: No.  
  
FRY: Aww...  
  
They walk around for a bit and Fry sees a rather large and impressive looking Roller Coaster.  
  
FRY: Hey Leela! Lets go on that Roller Coaster!  
  
LEELA: That what?  
  
FRY: The Roller Coaster! Right over there (Points to it)  
  
LEELA: That's a Rocket Coaster, Fry. And I'm not getting out of the padding!  
  
FRY: Awwh, come on I won't buy any Acid! Its not like I can break a Rocket Coaster, were   
just gonna ride on it!  
  
LEELA: Well.. .. Alright, fine.  
  
They walk over to the Coaster's line. There are only two people in line.  
  
PERSON1: Pff what a lame Coaster. I'm gone!  
  
PERSON2: Yeah, This is lame.  
  
They both walk off leaving Fry and Leela alone in line. Leela takes off her padded suite and   
puts it in the 'Padded Suites' bin. Then they both get in the first Rocket. The safety bar lowers and the  
Rocket starts to move. It's boosters engage and they shoot off up a small ramp. As soon as they clear the   
ramp the boosters cut out and they drop down into a safety net. They both climb out of the Rocket as two   
Grunka's hook the Rocket up and start pulling it back to the starting position.  
  
FRY: I don't get it. That sucked, what're all those cool loops and stuff up there. (Points at the Tracks)  
  
LEELA: Tracks?! Nobody uses tracks anymore!   
  
FRY: Oh...   
  
LEELA: Come on lets go get some hotdogs.  
  
FRY: Alright.   
  
The both step up onto a track driven transport pad. Leela punches in the destination for the nearest stand  
and the pad rolls off. Soon they get off in front of a large fancy looking Hotdog Stand.  
Fry walks up to order, but before he can Leela sees someone, gasps, grabs Fry by the arm and   
drags him behind a nearby tent.  
  
FRY: Wow. I didn't think you'd be in the mood, but I'm not complaining!  
  
He starts removing his jacket. Leela looks over confused. Fry moves in and wraps his arm around her.  
  
LEELA: What're you- WHA! Fry stop that! (Pushing him back )  
  
FRY: Wha?  
  
LEELA: I saw Hermes! We have to hide here until he's gone.  
  
FRY: Leela, we can't just keep hiding every time we see someone we know!  
  
LEELA: (Panicky ) Sure we can! We just need to-  
  
FRY: No! sooner or later they're gonna find out.  
  
LEELA: (Thoughtfully ) Your right. We can't be seen in public, so we can't do this anymore.  
  
FRY: (Standing, Screaming ) WHAT?!??  
  
Leela jumps up and covers his mouth with her hand and pulls him back down.   
She checks around the tent to see if anyone heard. Once satisfied she looks back at Fry and   
uncovers his mouth.  
  
FRY: (Quietly ) What do you mean we can't do this anymore?  
(Worried ) I know I haven't been the best date, but I can do better! Please don't leave me!  
  
LEELA: Leave you? I'm not gonna leave you. I'm just saying we can't risk dating in public anymore.  
From now on you come over to my place and we'll rent some movies or something.  
  
Fry leans in and hugs her tightly. Leela holds him close.  
  
LEELA: (Softly ) Fry, I said not in public-  
  
Leela stops. She can feel him shaking in her arms, she holds him tighter.  
  
LEELA: (Thinking ) Was he that scared of losing me?!  
  
End FlashBack  
  
AMY: Awwww! That's cute!  
  
LEELA: Yeah I know.   
So basically we just stuck to take out at my place, or renting movies, or .. .. umm 'other things'..  
  
AMY: Hee Hee! .. .. So why'd it take so long for this to happen? I mean it's not like you've seen better.  
What with Zapp and Alkazar, and-  
  
LEELA: Hey! I have so seen better! There was.. .. and then.. .. shut up.  
  
AMY: ON another note, I'm kinda curious.. You always seem to get mad at Fry when he does something wrong, but I've  
never seen you get back at Zapp. I mean you pounded the snot out of Alkazar, why Not Zapp?  
  
LEELA: I can't beat up Zapp! For two reasons:   
First, as much as a stupid stuck up moron as he is, he is still a high-ranking official and I'd get in a lot of trouble.  
Second, and most importantly, He'd probably enjoy it.  
  
AMY: oh.. .. Well maybe you can get back at him another way! He's obviously infatuated with you, so  
what if you were to stroll by him with Fry in your arms!   
  
LEELA: I've tried that before. Remember on the Titanic Cruise?  
  
AMY: Well Yeah, but this time I'll be with Kif! And it'll actually be a real relationship. Instead of just trying to   
fend him off with Fry, you can rub it in his face!  
  
LEELA: No! I'm not gonna use Fry like that!  
  
AMY: Oh please! You know he'd agree with the idea.  
  
LEELA: (Thoughtfully ) Yeah, I guess he would.. .. But how would we cross paths with Zapp?   
  
AMY: I've got the perfect Idea! See my parents are holding a ceremony in DOOP's honor   
to thank Zapp for (Whiny Sarcasm ) rescuing me.   
I can convince my parents to invite the crew!  
  
LEELA: I dunno.. ..   
  
AMY: Just think of Zapp's face when you and Fry stroll in together and get all kissy kissy!  
  
LEELA: Well.. .. Alright. But just so Zapp will realize I'm not interested and back off!  
  
AMY: Sure whatever-  
  
Suddenly Amy's cell phone starts ringing. She pulls it out of her pocket and puts it to her ear.  
  
AMY: Hello? .. Oh Hi Kif! .. EEE! You got the night off! YES! .. ok I'll meet you there in ten! (She hangs up the phone)  
Oh! Sorry Leela, but I gotta go.. ..  
  
LEELA: (Under her breath) Thank God. (Normal Voice) uh, Alright see you tomorrow..  
  
Leela sees Amy out the front door and returns to her bed, falling on it heavily. She pulls herself under the   
covers and falls to sleep dreaming a happy dream. A rare occurrence that has only increased since meeting Fry.  
  
Down in the Sewers.   
Topless, Fry lay stretched out and strapped onto a stone slab. Multiple wires are   
extended down from the ceiling and are connected to the back of his head.  
He groans and slowly pushes himself up. As he does, a dark figure emerges from the   
shadows. It speaks, It's voice like flesh being ground between two rough pieces of granite.  
  
SHADOW: Ah. Your awake, excellent. I always want the victim awake. That way I can monitor   
their conscience responses.  
  
FRY: (Looking at the Shadow) Wh, who are you?  
  
SHADOW: It doesn't matter who I am, but 'what' I am. And soon 'you' will be whole…  
  
FRY: Wh, What? I… I don't understand.  
  
The Shadow steps out into the dim light revealing himself to Fry.  
Fry closes his eyes, and screams in fear as the shadow steps forward. Slowly an   
obsidian-black hand reaches out and closes on Fry's chest. Fry draws breath, silencing   
his screams. The hand arches its needle tipped fingers down and scratches Fry across   
the chest, just enough to draw a little blood. Fry opens his eyes and looks down at his chest.   
Then arrogantly looks at the Shadow.  
  
FRY: (Laughs) What? That's it!? Sheesh that was anti-climactic.  
  
The Shadow turns and moves in to the dark corners of the room.   
Fry is left staring after confused.   
  
FRY: What a moro-hrk!  
  
Fry suddenly jerks against his straps. He starts sweating heavily, and shivering.   
He moans in pain and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Still shivering he pulls and   
pushes at his straps trying to break free.  
  
FRY: oooh, so… cold...  
  
Slowly his shivering abides and he stops pulling. Then he stops moving altogether…  
  
Next day.  
Planet Express Lounge, its well after 1:00 p.m. Leela sits on the couch in front of a blank TV.   
She stares out of the window, waiting for Fry. There is a sound at the door and she jumps up  
rushing to the door. Amy walks in, and Leela stops for a second then walks up to Amy.  
  
AMY: Hey Leela, sorry I'm late. Kif and I, were occupied-o.  
  
LEELA: Have you seen Fry? He's normally not this late…  
  
AMY: He's not here yet? Have you called the Robot Arms?  
  
LEELA: Yes. There was no answer. I'm getting worried…  
  
AMY: Maybe Bender knows where he is?  
  
LEELA: Bender isn't here either.  
  
AMY: Then what are you worried about? They're probably still doing whatever they had   
planned last night. That or recuperating from it.  
  
LEELA: But Fry didn't say anything about an all nighter…  
  
Hermes walks in and sees Amy.   
  
HERMES: Well it's about time ya late, girl! I'm dockin' yer pay fer d'at!  
  
AMY: What?!, oh wait… I'm rich never mind.   
(Pause) Hey! Hermes have you seen Fry or Bender?  
  
LEELA: I already axed him.  
  
HERMES: Well as I tol' Leela, I haven't seen Fry, but I do 'av Bender down fer some time   
off today an' tomorrow.  
  
AMY: See Leela Fry's probably skipped out with Bender.  
  
LEELA: Well… I guess.  
  
HERMES: On a betta note, We've been invited to a Ceremony In DOOP's Honor hosted by  
The Wongs. It's scheduled t'ree days from now and is formal. The meetin' for today's deliveries   
Is in an hour so don' go anywhere!  
  
Hermes turns and walks out of the room.  
  
LEELA: Sheesh, Amy, why don't you work that fast on the ship?!  
  
AMY: Hey, I gotta set my priorities.  
  
They both walk out of the room. Neither noticed the shadowy figure lurking in the window…  
  
Three days later at DOOP Headquarters. Inside the large space station a banquet room is filled with   
people and tables and a large stage with a podium is set in front. All of the PE crew sit, excluding Fry,   
and Bender. Labarbara sits with Hermes, and Kif sits next to Amy. They are all dressed up and look   
happy to be there. Except for Leela, who though dressed for the occasion, has a very worried look   
on her face. She also looks worn, as if she hadn't slept in two days.  
  
LEELA: (To Hermes) Are you sure Benders time off was just two days?  
Shouldn't they be back by now?!  
  
HERMES: Ya know Bender. He probly won' be back till next week.  
  
AMY: Ah, common Leela, Fry's fine. Just enjoy yourself.  
  
LEELA: (Whispering to Amy) But the plan won't work unless he's here!  
  
AMY: (Whispering to Leela) I can find you a temp real quick.  
  
LEELA: (Loudly) What?! No!  
  
Everyone at the table looks over at her suddenly.   
Leela laughs nervously and turns towards the podium.  
The Wongs walk up to the table and address them.  
  
INEZ: Oh, yes good, you here. Now we have filler in speech.  
  
AMY: Aww, come on mom! They helped to! And it was Kif who-  
  
LEO: Fine, fine. Whatever. You help, so you get honorable mention,   
instead of big fancy door prize.  
  
INEZ: Yes, just stand and smile.. And look pretty. (Points at Leela) Except you.   
You stay in chair. Not pretty enough.  
  
AMY: Mo-Om!  
  
INEZ: (Sees Zoidberg) OH! Not You! You stinky Crab! Get away from Buffet!  
  
Zoidberg looks up from the buffet. Inez chases after him waving her fists,   
as Leo follows yelling at Zoidberg in Cantonese.  
  
ZOIDBERG: Ah! The Adopted parents! So what's for dessert?  
  
Zoidberg draps his arms around the shoulders of Inez, and Leo and   
heads them off towards the kitchen.  
  
AMY: ghuuuuh…  
  
Soon everyone has arrived and is seated. Leo goes on a length speech about how thankful they are  
to Zapp for saving their daughter. When finished she hands the podium over to Zapp who starts his own speech.  
  
Zapp: Ah yes. The Martian Natives were a crafty bunch! Pulling ticks to try and distract us from our goal.   
But I saw through they're veil of velvet lies and took charge of the situation!   
After lengthy and complicated negotiations I convinced them to reveal the Wong daughter.   
(pause) I mean the right daughter! The daughter of The Wongs!  
Just as I was about to initiate a daring and suicidal escape plan, Kif ruined our opening and caused the   
Natives attack! We barely survived and after showing the Natives the error of the ways, I directed them to   
another place of residence. I just hope that one day they learn the true meaning.. of eco-loggy…  
  
Suddenly there is a loud crash to the rear of the room, followed by screams. Leela looks back and sees what   
caused the commotion. A tall skinny Leathery Black creature has burst from the back closet.  
Long stiff dreadlocks with dark red highlights angle back from its head, which is adorned with a wide snout   
featuring many long sharp teeth. Its skin is covered in areas with large shiny black scales.  
Its muscles are tightly cut indicating a wiry frame, and its fingers stretch out to long sharp   
needle like claws. A thick tail extends stiffly, helping the menacing creature keep its balance.  
With its head is slumped down it looks straight forward eyeing the stage.  
Leela gasps jumping up from her chair.  
  
LEELA: What the hell is that!  
  
Before anyone can react the creature charges forward, heading for the stage! Zapp having ignored   
the commotion is still arrogantly spouting out his speech. Leela turns and watches as the creature   
bounds up to the stage an leaps up, landing in front of the podium. Zapp, finally noticing what's going on,  
stares down at the slumped creature. Slowly it straightens to full height, easily standing 10 feet tall.  
It pushes out its chest as if challenging Zapp, a sneer forming around its sharp teeth. Looking up, Zapp   
drops the mic and swallows heavily. With a roar the creature rears back and backhands Zapp knocking   
him back into the back wall.  
Leela looks over at the crew.  
  
LEELA: Did anyone bring a gun?!  
  
SCRUFFY: Scruffy brought one.  
  
Leela snatches the gun away from Scruffy and runs up to the stage. She jumps up and quickly fires a volley   
of lasers at the creature. A few of the lasers hit it in the back, and it screams in pain turning to Leela.   
Leela, lowers her gun slightly from shock as the creature advances. It hunches over and brings its head   
down looking sideways into Leela's eye. Leela freezes staring at the creature's face,   
the blood rushing from her face. At this distance Leela can hear the creature breathing, in a slow calming rhythm. Suddenly a strange look appears in it's eyes. It jerks back away from Leela grabbing its face with   
its hands, howling in misery. It looks once more at Leela then quickly turns to flee. It rushes way from her   
but there is no escape, only the wall.   
Leela, recovering from shock and now confusion, fires again. This time one of the lasers hits the creature in the head. Its howl is cut short as it falls to the ground and looses consciousness. Breathing heavily she   
walks up to the creature, and touches it with the gun. When it doesn't move she push its shoulder turning   
it onto its back and revealing its face. The crew walks up behind her, followed by the crowd.  
  
AMY: Is it dead?  
  
LEELA: I dunno, I think its just knocked out… What the hell is that thing Professor?!  
I've never seen or heard of anything like it!  
  
PROFF: I haven't the foggiest idea.  
  
HERMES: EEP!  
  
Hermes suddenly faints falling down onto his back with a huge grin on his face.   
Labarbara kneels down fanning his face.  
  
AMY: What's his problem?  
  
LABARB: Don'cha' realize how many forms d'ere are to file the existance of a new Black Alien Creata'?!  
  
Leela Turns back and kneels down next to the creature looking it over. She cautiously reaches over and   
opens it's eye lid with her finger.   
  
LEELA: Strange… its eyes seem almost-  
  
Suddenly the creatures head and arm twitches! Leela jerks her hand back letting the eyelid close, and The Crowd   
jumps rushing back to the tables to hide. Kif jumps into Amy's arms and Labarbara pulls Hermes up into hers.  
Slowly the creatures eyes creep open, and Leela brings the gun up directly to its face. The eyes open and focus in   
and out for a second, then looks up at Leela. The creature again jerks back pushing into the wall behind it   
and covering its face with its hands. Leela lowers the gun, confused. Building courage she leans forward and reaches out.  
She gently grabs the creature's hands and pulls them from its face. It's eyes look at her with fear and worry,   
and Leela leans in closer.  
  
LEELA: (Thinking): What's going on here? This thing is scared of me for some reason! Don't tell me even   
horrible monsters are repulsed by my eye! It's not like this creature is any bet-  
  
Suddenly she jerks back in shock. She saw something familiar in those eyes, something close. Even more   
confused she drops the gun and grabs the creature by the face pulling it in close to her own.   
  
AMY: (Gasps) Leela! What are you doing? What's wrong!?  
  
Leela ignores her and looks into the creatures face, eye narrowed in concentration. She holds the creature like that for   
a few minutes, and strangely it doesn't react. Suddenly she sees it again. The same familiar look in its eyes. She gently lets   
go of its face and stand turning to the professor. The creature covers its face again.  
  
LEELA: Professor, do you have a DNA decoder in the ship?  
  
PROFF: Why, yes I do.  
  
LEELA: Could you go get it please?  
  
PROFF: Why certainly.  
  
The Professor stands there without making a move.  
  
LEELA: Professor?   
  
PROFF: Wha! Oh my yes, what is it?  
  
LEELA: Aren't you going to get the DNA decoder?  
  
PROFF: What! I said no such thing! I have important business to attend to!  
  
LEELA: (Annoyed) Like what?!  
  
PROFF: None of your business! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go retrieve the DNA decoder!  
  
The Professor shuffles off heading for the ship.   
Soon the Professor returns and hands the device to Leela. It looks like a gun but with a flat screen   
angling off of it. She quickly kneels down beside the Creature and takes it's arm. She places the device   
onto its forearm, and pulls the trigger. There is a loud ka-chink sound, and she pulls the device back.   
She looks at its display, but gets confused. Standing she turns to the Professor.  
  
LEELA: Professor I can't make heads or tails of this what does it mean?  
  
The Professor takes the device and looks at the screen. After a few seconds he gasps, and hangs his   
mouth open in shock.  
  
PROFF: Oh my! This so shocking I've been jerked coherent! According to this device, the creature is in   
fact… Human!  
  
Gasps from everyone in the room. Hermes suddenly jerks up from unconsciousness, scratching his head   
confused.  
  
LEELA: Human?! What how is that possible?  
  
PROFF: Oh my yes! In fact the DNA shows that it's (Gasps) … Oh ho my yes!  
  
LEELA: Professor? What's the device say?  
  
PROFF: What? The device? What Device you crazy girl!?  
  
AMY: The one you're holding, guh!  
  
The Professor looks down at his hands and sees the device.  
  
PROFF: oh my yes… It seems this cum-bob-ulator here matches the DNA to… Fry.  
  
AMY/ KIF/ HERMES/ LABARB/ SCRUFFY: (Incredulous) FRY?!?  
  
ZOIDBERG: (Looking up from the Buffet) What, huh?  
  
Leela faints falling to the ground. Then Kif faints falling into Amy's arms.  
  
  
  
Leela slowly opens her eyes as consciousness returns. She sits up rubbing her eye in a daze.  
Then she remembers. Everything rushes back in a flash. That horrible black beast is… Fry!  
Amy notices Leela and rushes over helping her to her feet.   
  
LEELA: Wha… What happened?  
  
AMY: You fainted, shpleesh!  
  
The banquet hall is almost empty. People gather their things preparing to leave. The PE crew sits at a   
table staring up at the hulking beast that is now Fry. He sits on the center of the table, slumped down   
and crouched. They are all talking to each other and comforting Fry, who looks scared and worried   
(as much as a 10ft beastie can). The Professor is examining the screen of the DNA Decoder and   
typing away at a few buttons. Amy walks Leela up to the table and sits her down at a chair, then sits   
down herself.  
Leela looks up at Fry, who looks away trying to hide his face. Suddenly she jumps up.  
  
LEELA: Dammit Fry! What the hell did you do this time?! I can't believe you! I leave you for a few hours   
and you Go and turn into a big black monster!  
  
Fry winces, and turns from her covering his head, whining like a dog. Leela climbs up onto the table and   
pulls at his shoulder. She tugs hard and barely manages to turn him back around. His head still covered in   
his arms he leans back trying to hide himself. Leela pulls his arms apart and grabs him by the torso. She   
pulls him close and hugs him, burying her head in his scaled chest.  
  
LEELA: (Crying) Oh, Fry what happened to you? How did this happen?  
  
Leela starts bawling into his chest and Fry moves to embrace her but stops, afraid of what his 'new hands'   
would do. Fry starts howling sadly.   
  
AMY: Leela, its alright, I'm sure everything will turn out fine! The Professor is already working on the-  
  
LEELA: (Turning to Amy)(Snapping) Alright!?! Are you serious?! Fry is a 10 ft killing machine, and you   
say everything is going to be alright?!?!  
  
AMY: (weakly) well at least he can beat up anyone you want…  
  
Before Leela can respond to this the whole room suddenly shakes violently and alarms start going off.  
  
LEELA: (Pissed to High Hell) Now what!?!  
  
KIF: (nervous) those alarms mean something has collided with the station…  
  
Suddenly the room shakes again, and Kif's communicator goes off. He opens it and nervously answers.  
  
KIF: Y- y- yes?… (Scared) Oooohhhh… …  
  
Kif closes the communicator and puts it back in his pocket.  
  
AMY: What was that?  
  
KIF: (Scared) That was Control. We've b-been hit by a ohh.. ship and its lodged in the stations h-hull..   
The Station crew has examined the ship but its nnnnehh… empty.   
Hoo, err.. (Swallows)(Weakly) they think whoever was on board is on the station…  
  
There is a moment of silence as everyone, except the Professor, stares a Kif.   
Leela looks around and gets off the table.  
  
LEELA: Where's the gun?  
  
Suddenly Fry jerks his head up and looks around. He cocks his head slightly and starts growling.  
Everyone except the Professor looks over at Fry. He doesn't notice. He crawls to the edge of the table   
lifting his snout into the air. Suddenly he jumps off the table knocking it over and a few of the crew as well.  
Howling like a mad beast he charges the exit.  
  
LEELA: (Yelling) Fry where are you- !  
  
Suddenly a black streak enters the room and slams into Fry, knocking him back and causing him to   
slide back to the table.  
  
SHADOW: There you are you naughty, naughty boy!  
  
Fry shakes his head and stands roaring at the Shadow. Who now can be clearly seen. He looks almost   
identical to fry except his Dreadlocks are straight black. Half of his face is contorted, and twisted between   
the Black Leathery skin and normal human skin. His snout is shorter almost looking like a normal human   
mouth. The whole left side of his body is human, joined in a twisting of flesh with the Dark Leather of the   
rest of his body.   
Fry charges at the Shadow but the Shadow ducks down and head butts him in the gut. Then he picks Fry up   
and throws him across the room.  
  
SHADOW: Fool! You can't beat me! I made you what you are! I am your master! I hold your leash! Only I, Greg!  
  
Fry ignores him and charges again. This time Greg holds his ground and just as Fry is about to strike, Greg   
pushes his right arm out and jams his claws into Fry's chest! Fry howls and pulls back. Palming his chest   
he steps back his face wrinkled with pain, and… RAGE! His eyes fade slowly to red and he starts shaking   
with his new rage. He throws his arms into the air and slams them down onto the floor.  
  
GREG: That's right! Feel my poison! I'm in control! Bark like a dog!   
  
Fry rushes over to Greg and kneels down, barking like a dog.  
  
GREG: Yes that's right! (Puppy Dog Voice) Dat's a good boy, yes it is!  
  
LEELA: FRY! NOOOOO!  
  
Instantly at the sound of Leela's voice Fry's eyes return to normal. He looks up at Greg and roars   
ferociously. He twists back and backhands Greg in the chest. Greg flies back out of the room and into a   
window, breaking it! Immediately air starts escaping and Greg is pushed out into space. More alarms start   
going off and everyone prepares to leave.  
Fry prances over to Leela as if he had just conquered the world. But remembers his new form half way and stops.  
  
LEELA: Come one Fry we're getting out of here! (She looks around) And I suppose you should go get   
Zapp, too.  
  
Fry looks over and sneers, but does as he's told and walks over to Zapp.  
Zapp lay on the floor slowly awakening, He rolls over and starts to get up.  
  
LEELA: (From Behind) Hurry up Fry help Zapp and lets get the hell out of here!  
  
Zapp moans and sits back. Thinking for a second, trying to focus his eyes.  
  
ZAPP: (Thinking ): That name sounds familiar. Yes, I know! it's that Mop-Top that's hangs  
around the succulent Leela! Well I'll make sure he knows who the Real Man is!  
  
Zapp holds up his arm.  
  
ZAPP: Help me up you whiny excuse of a man! And do it quickly or I'll throw you in the brig!  
  
Zapp receives no assistance, and he gets angry. He stands and quickly turns towards Fry, eyes clearing.  
  
ZAPP: That's it! I warned you! Now off to the bri-  
  
He stops short as he stares, but 2 inches away, at the gaping, toothy, drooling, grinning maw that was once   
Fry's mouth. He faints again and Fry grabs him throws him onto his shoulder and follows after Leela.  
  
Soon at the PE building Amy, Kif, Leela, and Zoidberg all sit at the conference table. Fry sits on the floor   
behind Leela with a sour expression on his face.   
He whines and kicks a nearby chair, its already broken in two.   
  
LEELA: Stop it Fry. It's not the chairs fault you don't fit in it.  
  
Fry whines again. Leela strokes the side of his face, trying to comfort him. The Professor walks in.  
  
PROFF: Bad news everyone!  
  
LEELA: What!?  
  
PROFF: Oh wait, I mean Good news everyone!  
  
Leela sighs and sits back in her chair.  
  
LEELA: (Hopeful) What! What is it?!  
  
PROFF: I've found an antidote to Fry's problem!  
  
The Professor places a tray on the table holding 5 vials of a bluish green liquid.   
  
PROFF: One vial of this stuff will revert Fry back to his lazy old self in a matter of hours!  
  
Without hesitating Leela grabs one of the vials and turns to Fry.  
  
LEELA: Open your mouth Fry!  
  
Fry eagerly does so, and Leela pours the vials contents into his mouth. Fry instantly reels over coughing   
and gagging. He curls into a ball and starts shivering, coughing every few minutes.  
Leela looks on with a worried expression.  
  
LEELA: Is this supposed to happen?  
  
PROFF: How should I know?! It not like I go around growing Monster People in a lab or something!  
He should be fine in a few hours.  
  
A few hours later.   
Amy and The Professor sleep at the table.  
Leela sleeps next to Fry on the floor with her head resting on his shoulder. Slowly she wakes up and   
stretches looking down at her stricken lover. She looks down hopeful of his recovery… then notices that   
he is not moving.   
  
LEELA: Fry? … Fry!?  
  
She grabs his shoulder and shakes him. No response.  
  
LEELA: (Screams) PROFESSOR!   
  
Everyone jerks awake and looks rushes over to Leela and Fry. Tears are falling freely from Leela's eyes.  
  
LEELA: Something's wrong he's not moving!  
  
Just then Bender walks in whistling happily.  
  
BENDER: What's up meatbags? What I miss?  
  
The Professor looks down examining Fry.   
After a few minutes he looks up. Bender looks at them getting annoyed.  
  
BENDER: Hello?! I said: What's up meatbags? What I miss?  
  
PROFF: Fry is fine Leela, this body is just a shell now.   
Oh my yes, he is inside, all we have to do is break him out.  
  
BENDER: What the Hell? Jeeze I leave for 3 days, and Fry goes and gets a sex change on me!  
I'm gonna go watch TV.  
  
Bender shakes his head and walks into the Lounge.  
Leela looks around jumping to her feet. She rushes over to nearby drawer, opens it and grabs a   
hefty looking tool. She returns and immediately brings it down on the hulking shell   
breaking a large hole in it. She reaches in and pulls out Fry, who aside from being completely   
covered in a slimy goop looks just like his good ol' lazy self. Leela sits pulling him close and hugging him,  
Fry returns the favor weakly. Fry coughs slightly spiting up some slime and smiles holding Leela as tightly as he can.  
  
FRY: Leela.. I .. .. I'm so sorry I… thank you..  
  
LEELA: It's all right Fry, just don't ever do that to me again!  
  
Leela grabs Fry by the face and kisses him. Then she rears back spitting, she wipes her mouth   
then wipes Fry's face thoroughly removing the slime. Then she kisses him again.  
After the kiss she sits back, closes her eye and takes a breath.  
  
LEELA: Ok. Now, What the hell did you do! Who was that Greg guy!  
  
FRY: (Winces) Well after you and Amy left I paid a visit to your parents house, and …  
  
LEELA: What?! Hold it! run that by me again! You visited my Parents?!  
  
FRY: Bender left me alone, so I got bored and brought them some Pizza!  
I didn't tell them about us! I swear!  
  
LEELA: (sighs) Whatever, what happened next.  
  
FRY: Anyway after that I headed home but something grabbed me in an alley and knocked me out or   
something. When I woke up this weird guy was ranting about some 'Dark Gene' and then he scratched me   
I was all like 'Is that all?! That was anti-climactic' and he was all (makes a face trying to imitate Greg) And   
I was all 'whatever!' And then I got all sick and stuff, and next thing I knew I was all big an scary and   
'Rooaar' and things, and that freaky guy was all 'MWA HA HA I am you master!' and stuff and I was all 'Rooaar' and he was all 'Bark like a dog' and I was-  
  
LEELA: Alright! Enough! At least this is over and that Greg guy is gone and done with.  
  
FRY: Whatever, I'm just glad I can hold you again. And tell you I love you and kiss you …  
  
He looks at her slyly suddenly.  
  
FRY: … and rub you down in oil.  
  
LEELA: (Embarrassed)(Shocked) FRY!! (Pause)(Whispering) You can do that later…  
  
They lean in for a kiss eyes locked, hands embraced. Suddenly Fry is knocked over as Zoidberg waddles by looking at the black empty shell. He leans over looking into it.  
  
ZOIDBERG: (Cheerful Gasp) Look its just the right size, and best of all its pre-lubricated!!  
  
Leela sits staring angrily at Zoidberg. Then she gets up and charges at him off screen. And thus this fic ends with the joyous sounds of Zoidberg's screams. 


End file.
